haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsunetsu
"Hatsunetsu" is the second ending theme for the second season of the Haikyū!! series It was performed by tacica. Summary Animated version The animated version of the ending theme is in the manga style, only having the players' jerseys coloured. The start of the ending theme recreates the scene from when Karasuno lost to Aobajohsai in the Interhigh Preliminaries; Hinata and Kageyama are kneeling on the ground, as Oikawa walks away from them. After the two get up off the ground, the camera cuts to members of Karasuno getting ready, then cutting to all of the members walking through the hallways of the Spring High Tournament's gymnasium. The camera then cuts between Dateko, Johzenji, Wakutani South and Shiratorizawa walking though the hallways. The camera cuts back to Hinata and Kageyama, turning their heads, to look the rest of Aobajohsai's members, who are also looking back at the two. After this, Oikawa is seen preparing to serve, but once he looks up, the art style changes back to normal, with Kageyama and Hinata getting in defensive stance. For the last few seconds of the ending theme, the camera focuses on Karasuno's banner, then closes with black. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Aobajohsai High **Tōru Oikawa **Hajime Iwaizumi **Yūtarō Kindaichi **Akira Kunimi *Karasuno High **Daichi Sawamura **Yū Nishinoya **Kei Tsukishima **Tadashi Yamaguchi **Chikara Ennoshita **Kōshi Sugawara **Asahi Azumane *Date Tech High **Takanobu Aone **Kenji Futakuchi **Yutaka Obara **Kōsuke Sakunami *Johzenji High **Yūji Terushima **Kazuma Bobata **Nobuyoshi Īzaka **Rintarō Numajiri *Wakutani South High **Takeru Nakashima **Shunki Kawatabi **Tsuyoshi Matsushima *Shiratorizawa Academy **Wakatoshi Ushijima **Reon Ōhira **Tsutomu Goshiki **Satori Tendō **Kenjirō Shirabu **Hayato Yamagata *Aobajohsai High **Shigeru Yahaba **Shinji Watari **Takahiro Hanamaki **Issei Matsukawa **Kentarō Kyōtani Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Nanimono demo nai mono Me wo hikaraseta Tada no hitori yogari datte ii sa yoru no mono Hoshi hitotsu nai sora demo te wo sashidase yo Kuru ka konai ka wa betsu no bokura no negai Sou da kokyuu mo kodou mo futatsu to nai sekai de no koto Itsumo iro no nai butai ni tatte Nao sono oku de dare mo mita koto no nai asahi wo matteru Tohou ni kurete kasureta mama Jibun ni fureru Sonna namae no nai sekai ni datte Mada sono naka de itsuka mita hikari ni nita asahi wo mattete Mou kaeranai hi wo ikiru akashi ni Jibun ni fureru |-| English= Our eyes were shining, Watching people not worth mentioning – Nothing more than self-righteous people of the night. But even if the sky has no stars, reach out that hand – Whether they’ll come out or not is an entirely separate wish of ours. That’s right: our breaths and heartbeats exist in this world that will never come again! Always standing upon a colorless stage, and now even deeper within it, We’re awaiting a morning sun that’s never been seen before! Though at a loss… and groping around, We come in contact with ourselves. Even amid that nameless world, Keep waiting for a morning sun that resembles the light we saw that day… As proof we’re living days that will never come again, We come in contact with ourselves.Kanji and Romaji translation by http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/ |-| Kanji= 何者でもない者 眼を光らせた 只の独り善がりだって良いさ　夜の者 星一つない空でも手を差し出せよ 来るか来ないかは別の僕等の願い そうだ　呼吸も　鼓動も　二つとない世界での事 いつも色のない舞台に立って 尚　その奥で誰も観た事もない朝陽を待ってる 途方に暮れて　掠れて 今　自分に触れる そんな名前のない世界にだって 未だ　その中でいつか観た光に似た朝陽を待ってて もう還らない日を生きる証明に 自分に触れるKanji and Romaji translation by http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/ Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Nanimono demo nai mono Me o hikaraseta Tada no hitoriyogari datte ii sa yoru no mono Hoshi hitotsu nai sora demo te o sashidaseyo Kuru ka konai ka wa betsu no bokura no negai Sou da kokyuu mo kodou mo futatsu to nai sekai deno koto Itsumo iro no nai butai ni tatte Nao sono oku de dare mo mi ta koto no nai asahi o matteru Tohou ni kure te kasure ta mama Jibun ni fureru Wagamama ni motto hikou Me o hikarasete Ame ga sugu tonari de azawaraitsudzukeyou to Sagashite hirotte mina katsute nai mirai eno koto Douka hijoujitai ni mukaiatte Mabuta no ura de tomo ni ita hikari yo bokura o mattete Miyoumimane de kamawanai nara Jiyuu ni nareru Kokyuu o kodou o zenbu futatsu to nai mirai deno koto Itsumo iro no nai butai ni tatte Nao sono oku de daremo mita koto mo nai asahi o matteru Tohou ni kurete kasurete Ima jibun ni fureru Sonna namae no nai sekai ni datte Imada sono naka de itsuka mita hikari ni nita asahi o mattete Mou kaeranai hi o ikiru akashi ni Jibun ni fureru |-| Kanji= 何者でもない者 眼を光らせた 只の独り善がりだって良いさ　夜の者 星一つない空でも手を差し出せよ 来るか来ないかは別の僕等の願い そうだ　呼吸も　鼓動も　二つとない世界での事 いつも色のない舞台に立って 尚　その奥で誰も観た事のない朝陽を待ってる 途方に暮れて　掠れたまま 自分に触れる 我が儘にもっと飛行 眼を光らせて 雨が直ぐ隣りで嘲笑い続けようと 探して　拾って　皆　嘗てない未来への事 どうか　非常事態に向かい合って 瞼の裏で共に居た光よ　僕等を待ってて 見様見真似で構わないなら 自由になれる 呼吸を　鼓動を　全部　二つとない未来での事 いつも色のない舞台に立って 尚　その奥で誰も観た事もない朝陽を待ってる 途方に暮れて　掠れて 今　自分に触れる そんな名前のない世界にだって 未だ　その中でいつか観た光に似た朝陽を待ってて もう還らない日を生きる証明に 自分に触れる |-| English= Our eyes were shining, Watching people not worth mentioning – Nothing more than self-righteous people of the night. But even if the sky has no stars, reach out that hand – Whether they’ll come out or not is an entirely separate wish of ours. That’s right: our breaths and heartbeats exist in this world that will never come again! Always standing upon a colorless stage, and now even deeper within it, We’re awaiting a morning sun that’s never been seen before! Though at a loss… and groping around, We come in contact with ourselves. Flying even more selfishly, Allowing our eyes to shine, The rain decides to stay by our side smiling scornfully. Searching...picking things up along the way.. we all proceed toward a future that's never existed before! Oh, that light that stayed with me behind my eyelids- When we're faced with a state of emergency, please ccontinue to wait for us! And if we don't mind learning by imitation, We can become free! Our breaths...our heartbeats... everything- exist in this future that will never come again! Always standing upon a colorless stage, and now even deeper within it, We’re awaiting a morning sun that’s never been seen before! Though at a loss… and groping around, We come in contact with ourselves- Even amid that nameless world, Keep waiting for a morning sun that resembles the light we saw that day… As proof we’re living days that will never come again, We come in contact with ourselves. Trivia *This is Tacica's second time to sing Haikyū's ending song. References Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Ending theme